Reclaiming The Land of Seasons
by PurpleSecretIsland97
Summary: After their village was destroyed, Jade, Beck, Cat and Andre waited a decade to reclaimed the Land of Seasons, rebuild their village, and restore their clans. By doing this they must kidnapped the king's most prize possession: his youngest daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorta based on Naruto, but not really.**_

 _ **Don't own Victorious**_

* * *

 _ **"Angry doesn't solve anything. It builds nothing, but it can destroy everything" - Anonymous**_

* * *

Long ago, there was a land that had autumn, winter, spring, and summer. There a village that was named Mountain Valley, the village hidden behind the mountains. The village was run by four clans. La Angeles, Cysgodol, Drago, and Mach. They traveled all the way from their destroyed respective lands and came together and found the Land of Seasons.

The four clans lived in peace, working together to build the village strong, resourceful, and comfortable. While the their children played, looked up to the adults in awe of their strength, and hope to just as strong as their parents. The village started a school, started making jobs, and made one of the strongest and wisest man of Mach clan their leader of the village, Leon De Mach, and his second in command from the Cysgodol clan, Oliver Cysgodol.

Mountain Valley decided to celebrated in honor of their first new leader, put on a festival, wore their clan pride, laughed, danced, sang their hearts out. Told their ancient tales about their clan's history. While the children ran, jumped, showed of their gifts that only their clan was able to do, and laughed at the drunk adults. Everything was fine until some from the Drago clan fell to the ground, his body was trembling as someone shot a bullet right at his heart.

People of the village stopped, many adults grabbed their kids and told them to hush. Everybody looked around in silence, wondering what will happen next, and what will happen. Then suddenly the silence was broken as the a building was falling down, and many people began to run. Soldiers from the outside started shooting anybody in their way, children, babies, and adults alike, were all falling down one by one.

Many women were shouting in pain, as their husbands and children lying down dead. Men were trying to fight back in tears as they lost their family, while other were fighting back in angrier, and others a little bit of both.

People told the children to keeping running, while some children fought easily died within two tries. Others refused to live their parents' side, crying, telling their parents to wake up. These kids were taken away by the soldiers.

From a distance stood four children, watching as their people fighting back, crying in pain, and dying in shame. Watching as their village's building were burned to ashes of years of hard work that people of four clans did. Four kids, each the only ones of their clan, alive and free. But barely are the age of ten, the brown boy with long dread with tears in his eyes, the youngest in the group with red curly hair youthful eyes, the tall tan boy with shaggy brown hair with frighten eyes, and the pale girl with bright blues that was filled with angrier.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that it's so short**_

 _ **Please review :D**_

 _ **-PurpleIsland**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the late update, but here it is**_

* * *

 _ **"Rebellion is a sign of a child fighting to be seen as who they are" - Carol Tuttle**_

* * *

"I don't want to get married!", Victoria Sydney Abigail Vega yelled to her father, King David William Vega, who is standing there astonished next to his lovely wife, Queen Holly Piper Fiona Vega. The maids, servants, and nurses will around them with big wide eyes in shock that Lady Victoria Vega yelled and disobey orders from her father, who rules the Land of Seasons.

The King David's surprise face turn into a deepen frown as his youngest daughter continued to complain. "Why should I get married to a fool I don't even know? Why do I have to be arranged to marry somebody at the awaken of my eighteenth year! it's simply not fair-"

King David took his hand up and Lady Victoria closed her mouth and bowed her head. She felt a light tap on her head and she began to look up finding her father chuckling. "One day, you will grow up and look back at how foolish you were. It's all part of growing up, you'll see"

The King of the Land of Seasons sent Lady Victoria to her room. She lifted up her big poofy dress to walk up the stairs, men ask to help her up, but she refused. She was too frustrated at her father, she was tired being treated like a child, and hated the thought of being arranged into a marriage to a person she probably couldn't careless about.

 _Men,_ she thought and rolled her eyes as she laid on her bed thinking of an escaped. She always felt trapped in the castle. She always write letters to her older sister, Princess Katrina Georgia Ann Sanchez, asking her what was it like to be out of the castle. Though her older sister "fell in love" at sixteen to the son of the king who ruled the Land of Summer, Prince Harriet. They've known each other since they were kids, and since sixteen was the age for anyone to be married, Lady Katrina got married and moved to the Land of Desert where she was known as Princess Katrina.

Now Lady Victoria was alone and forced into marriage with... _Duke Robert Dean Shapiro VI_

Duke Robert Shapiro was the son of King Robert Dean Shapiro V, the ruler of the Land of Winter. Land of Season just sign a treaty with the Land of Winter, so what better way to appreciate the treaty by arranging a marriage with the King's son?

Lady Victoria shook her head just thinking about it, she hated it the thought that she felt she was being used.

She looked at the window and saw her reflection, she has never left the castle. It was all she has ever known, but she was tired of that. Tired of being used, tired of _being here._

"I wish someone would just kidnapped me already", she said to herself as she close her eyes.

 **/**

Tan hands were clasped together, the hands that were belong to was a young man, roughly about nineteen years old. Muscular arms, lean body, long brown hair that reach to his shoulders, white tank top, black jeans and beat up sneakers. His eyes was closed, but he could see everything around him. He could see beyond the average person could see.

 _I see her running_

The young man open his eyes and quickly jumped up to the tree branch. Everything was silent again, he was puzzled at first, but then a smile form on his face.

 _She's pretty smart_

The tree branch that the man hidden started to transform into a person, pale arms started to tighten their hold on the man's neck with a knife towards directly at his heart. "Give up, yet?"

The man smiled."Smart move, but not clever enough to out wit someone from the Cysgodol clan", he said as he vanished.

"Shit, not that again"

Before the person could think straight, they were harshly pushed to the ground. "Fuck, Beck! When did you learn that?!", the person exclaim.

"Sorry", the tan man, now known as Beck, took out his arm to help the person up. "You alright, Jade?"

The person had pale skin, long black hair, and piercing blue eyes stood up, to dust the dirt off her clothes. She coughed while laughing at Beck. "Forget me, when did you learn that trick, can you teach me?"

Beck smiled and shook his head. "You got hit hard in your back, your head should been throbbing of a headache and all you're worry about is learning another trick?"

Jade smirked. "The Drago clan never knew how to feel pain", she said. "That's why we are known to be ruthless; we don't know when to give up"

* * *

 _ **I try to make it a little bit longer but I didn't want to give any thing away**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **-PurpleIsland**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for the long wait**_

 _ **Though this chapter turned out differently than I expected**_

 _ **But in a good way**_

* * *

 _ **"Anger is a great force. If you control it, it can be transmuted into a power which can move the whole world" - William Shenstone**_

* * *

The forest was filled with tall trees with lively green leaves matching the wet grass. Having flowers of all kinds blooming beautifully, the breeze making the redhead giggle as she smile as the birds' voices harmonizing with the wind. Flying to the sun as the sun brightly shining letting the birds know how happy it was.

 _THUMP!_

The redhead scream as she thought she was going to fall hard on her butt, but the wind caught her just in time.

"Thank you", she said as the wind twirl around her making her hair stand up, she giggled since she knew she must look silly. She shook her head, as turn to her left and followed where the loud noise came from. The petite crossed her legs as the wind lifted her up, and glide her through the woods.

Brown eyes widen in horror as she saw black leaves all over the ground, broken branches falling from the sky, and trees that were bend over. The lively green grass had a line of blackness that led to someone grunting, yelling curse words, and a noise of a falling tree. The girl follows the trail as she saw a familiar silhouette in the shadows.

"Andre, you are destroying the forest!", the redhead yelled at the person.

The person stopped what he was doing and turn his head. "Sorry, Cat, I'm just a little frustrated"

Cat nodded her head, she watch as Andre sat down to face Cat. He was a tall, broad man, with brown skin that was shining because of his sweat. He had long dreads that end towards his hips. His chest rise and fell, trying to catch his breath.

Cat watched him as he got up and stood on his feet. "C'mon, Lil' Red", he said. "Let's find Beck and Jade and tell them what's going on"

The petite redhead nodded her head as she follows him with the wind surrounding her.

 **/**

"C'mon, guys", Jade said as her eyes roll. "You seriously have been spying on the son of a bitch of a king for five months now and you have nothing on the guy?"

"We got nothing", Andre shrugs in disappointment. "It's like he could care less about anybody other than himself. Hell, he doesn't even care about his own flesh and blood"

Cat nodded in agreement, "He arranging his youngest daughter's marriage against her wishes"

"I see", Jade said tapping a sharp weapon against her chin. "No wonder it was no brainier to destroy a village full of innocent people", she mumbled.

The group fell in silence as they all recall that day. It was that day that all the people in their clans were murdered and kidnapped. All the people in their clans that fought back, all the people in their clans that cried, all the naive children defending their parents were gone. It was the day that the group lost their innocence, hopes, and dreams. Everything they have ever known was vanished.

"Andre and Cat, you have to dig a little deeper", Jade spoke and interrupt their thoughts. "Your clans are depending on you, the people that were kidnapped are still inside that mocking castle. Go back, and don't come back until you find something"

"What?!", the other three all said in unison. The three turned to look at each other with frowned expressions. "Jade, you need to think about what you are saying here", Beck said.

"I know what I'm saying", Jade said. "But if we are serious about this revenge plot, we need to start somewhere with that bitch ass king, we need know something that will makes him tick. Otherwise, we are just living an imagination"

"Have you ever thought that maybe this is just an imagination", Beck said. Jade gave him a sharp glare, but Beck proceed. "Have you thought that maybe what you are trying to accomplish is just an imagination?"

"Don't belittle me, Beck", Jade sneered through her teeth. "This is the reason why your clan and my clan never got along. You guys always were always pity us"

"That's because we pity your clan's ignorance!"

Other than training, nobody in the group ever tried to harm each other. They felt hurting each other was a waste of energy of the actual problem. But that thought went over Jade's head as her hands with tighten into fists and her veins began to show, and something purple were twirling around her fists. She lifted her right arm, aimed towards the person in front of her, and punched Beck in the face.

Beck end up flying from the groud and hit his back on a tree. He has a bloody mouth and looked unconscious.

The purple twirling that was surrounding her fists began to vanish, her veins became invisible, and her fists started to loosen. Jade's eyes widen in horror as she looked down at her shaking hands, "What did I do?", her voice croak. Jade's eyes rolled back and fell to the ground.

Andre and Cat's mouths were open in shock of the actions that had occurred. Their eyes roamed from Beck and Jade, having no clue what to do next.

"The hell?", Andre said, as Cat furrowed her eyebrows.

* * *

 _ **Please review**_

 _ **-PurpleIsland**_


End file.
